Arquero en aries
by aries no rony
Summary: Todos los personajes son de Kurumada. Recuerdos de Aioros sobre Mu. Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, una disculpa a la linda personita que, por yo no saber usar bien la página, le mandé la misma respuesta más de una vez.
1. Chapter 1

Recuerdos de Aioros sobre Mu...

Los personajes son de Kurumada.

Recuerdo cuando te conocí, todos estábamos entrenando en el coliseo desde temprano, se nos había anunciado que el patriarca llegaría ese día tras ciertos asuntos, algunos estaban nerviosos, al no conservar la misma condición física que cuando él se fue, debido a que algunos, tanto maestros como pupilos, habían usado ese tiempo en "desestresarse un poco", no es que no mereciéramos un descanso pero, habría q ver sus métodos de relajación.

Lo que me llevo a pensar en la seriedad de esta misión, realizada por su ilustrísima en persona, había durado más de lo normal, escribió sobre algunos obstáculos, que con su imponente presencia, no imagino quien pudiese ser capaz de ponerle resistencia, tenían que ver con ciertos trámites por "la adopción", asuntos legales muy tediosos pero, por fin aquí estaban….

Aferrabas tus manitas escondido tras la túnica de su santidad, tu mirada clavada en el suelo era de miedo, cuando te presentó con el grupo, apenas volteaste a vernos, no pude evitar al escuchar tu nombre, pensar en tus raíces, la rica cultura de tu pueblo, que por milenios han sido poseedores de gran inteligencia, misticismo, gran nobleza. Y qué decir de la detallada creación de armaduras, encomendadas a tu raza por nuestra mismísima deidad en persona, y tus tikas… el verlas en ti es diferente a verlas en el rostro de nuestro líder, no sé por qué, pero lo es

Fue sorprendente para todos escuchar que serías discípulo directo del patriarca, ¿intocable como blanco de burlas, o el cómplice perfecto de travesuras? Resultaste no gustar de bromas pesadas, Shaka y tú eran los más tranquilos de todos los estudiantes, en todos los rangos.

Saga comento que tal vez, por los tantos compromisos de tu maestro, y por ser nosotros de los mayores, nos encargaría en ocasiones, a alguno de los dos tu cuidado, mostrándose extraño al hablar de esto, el no solía gustar de la compañía infantil, pero luego pensé que le agradaba tu compañía, ese tu carácter dulce pero firme, inocente y sabio a la vez, poderoso pero alejado de la soberbia, cualidades que te hacen único, seguro sería afortunado entrenar contigo, tus poderes "especiales" pensé, mover cosas a voluntad, teletransportar personas y objetos a través de las dimensiones, como lo lograban con el solo poder mental?, sin mencionar siquiera el nombre de la técnica, era algo que escapaba a mi entendimiento, supongo son cosas de lemurianos…..

Angelo y Afrodite comentaron que Saga lo aceptaría por querer tener cierto control sobre ti, el heredero a la reparación de armaduras, no sé por qué lo dijeron, pero no quiero pensar mal de nadie, en especial de ellos tres…

En poco tiempo ya se había formado una amistad entre todos, algunos de acuerdo a la edad, cercanía de casas, y en tu caso, de afinidades, me alegré tanto por Shaka, encontrando en ti a un amigo con intereses en común, estoy seguro que al alcanzar una mayor "iluminación" (como le dicen ustedes), la guía de nuestra diosa y tu grata compañía, le ayudará a mejorar, pero no en poder, ese lo tiene de sobra, más bien en lo que a humildad se refiere.

Su ilustrísima saldría y no podía llevarte, así que un mes antes de partir, nos asignó a Saga y a mi turnarnos para entrenarte en su ausencia, Saga mostró una mirada desconcertante, diciendo que sería una prueba para ambos, y que tal vez el resultado influiría en la decisión para sucesor del pontificado, eso último lo dijo entre dientes, pero escuche, no sé qué tenga que ver una cosa con la otra pero, no pienso dejar pasar esta oportunidad para enseñarte algunas cosas, y que aprendamos de ti.

Continuara...

espero aprender como subir un segundo capítulo


	2. Chapter 2

Lo primero que aprendí de ti, es parte de tu esencia, la paradoja de luchar por salvar a un mundo que extermina a los de tu pueblo, a otros seres vivos, al planeta… la nostalgia de estar lejos de tu hogar, de los tuyos, teniendo el deseo y poder de regresar, cuando y cuanto quisieras, sin embargo tu honor de caballero te lo impedía, así como el cariño a tus compañeros y a tu maestro, en ese momento entendí el gran trabajo que él hacia contigo, ya no eras el niño triste que llegó, ahora sonreías frecuentemente, y tu cosmo es cálido, y no me refiero a que seamos signos de fuego, es algo más allá, algo concerniente a tu alma y espíritu, su santidad había labrado en tu corazón alegría, gratitud, honor, sabiduría y otras cualidades, sin lugar a dudas nuestro líder es un gran ser.

Me sobrecogí al pensar en la gran responsabilidad que conlleva tener un discípulo, en mi caso mi amado hermanito, ya que al comprender lo anterior, supe que algo fundamental de un ser humano es su esencia, no el poder ni el conocimiento, sino la calidez del cosmo propio.

Los días pasaron volando, como disfrutaba de entrenarles a Aioria y a ti, por un lado me gustaba, deseaba continuar así, por otra parte no me sentía lo suficientemente capacitado para ello, tanta responsabilidad, desde dar un buen ejemplo hasta ser cariñoso y firme al mismo tiempo…. ¿Será parecido a ser padre? No sé pero, me encantaría algún día tener mi propia familia, ¡es tan grato compartir con otros!

El día llego, no podía creerlo, se había decidido que, debido al efecto que tenía en ti, y por ser digno de la entera confianza del patriarca, sería yo quien no solo te entrenara durante su viaje, también quedaba a cargo del santuario durante la aproximada semana y media que él estaría fuera.

Me extraño que Saga pidiera tu custodia nocturna, argumentando que "el pequeño lemuriano" se sentiría más seguro durmiendo en su casa, por estar géminis más cerca de aries, a lo que su santidad respondió que no era necesario que durmieras en casa de quien cuidase de ti (siempre dormías en aries, no en aposentos patriarcales), aun así creí que Saga pudiese tener razón, por lo que privadamente le insinué a su ilustrísima, "mudarnos" a leo durante su ausencia, me miro escrutadoramente a los ojos, sonrió y dijo que si tú y mi hermanito estaban de acuerdo, el no veía inconveniente alguno, murmurando que tal vez fuera mejor así, o eso me pareció entender…. A mi hermanito le gustó la idea, y tu aceptaste para no estar solo de noche sin que tu maestro estuviera velando de lejos tu sueño, hablando de pesadillas con un hombre de cabellos grises y ojos rojos que, rondaba el santuario?

¡La estancia en leo fue tan divertida! Al igual que a mi amado Aioria, las fogatas con malvaviscos, guerras de almohadas, acampadas en el patio, otros juegos y cuentos resultaron encantarte, tanto que al segundo día, pediste con tus ojitos suplicantes, incluyéramos a tu mejor amiguito, ver esa expresión en tus tiernas esmeraldas, me hizo pensar que pudiera ser algo bueno también para Shaka, quien a la propuesta, se mostró incluso más reacio que Aioria, fue tan tierno ver sus expresiones, por lo que tome la determinación a que, por más "mundano, vanal, inútil" o como le guste llamar el lindo rubio, me esforzaré por sacarle una sonrisa.

Lo que supongo nunca sabré, es por qué algunos otros niños, también llegaron a leo, por el quinto atardecer con sus pijamas, almohadas y otras cosas no siempre tan necesarias o ¿graciosas? (recuerdo la cara de susto de Aldebarán al ver al escorpión "mascota" que llevaba Milo, a quién después tuve que pedirle lo dejara en una caja transparente donde pudiese respirar, y a nosotros asegurarnos que no había escapado), aprendí tanto de cada uno, y claro que me llenaba de alegría verles a todos tan contentos e integrándose durante los juegos.

Aunque la mayoría no parecían muy felices cuando, poco después del amanecer los despertaba para iniciar los entrenamientos.

El tiempo se esfumó como el viento, dejando en todos un hermoso lazo de amistad, confianza y respeto, ya que cuando nuestro líder llegó, nuestro grupo se veía unido y satisfecho en varios aspectos. Estoy tan orgulloso de todos, aprendí de cada uno, y seguramente ellos aprendieron de sí mismos y de los otros… incluida la mascota de Milo.

Unos pocos días después de la llegada de su santidad, nos daría la noticia más esperada, nuestra diosa estaba por fin entre nosotros, era apenas una pequeña criatura, frágil, hermosa e indefensa, quién necesitaba muchos cuidados constantes, por lo que los mayores fuimos elegidos para turnarnos a su vigilancia, después de darnos las debidas instrucciones, nos pidió a Saga y a mi quedarnos para recibir "otras".

Era increíble ante mis ojos, no me consideré jamás merecedor de suceder al que guiaba a los 88 caballeros, eso tenía que ser una broma, estando Saga como candidato, ¿quién pudiese siquiera considerarme a mí? ¿Será por ser signo de fuego? Su ilustrísima… ¿Por qué en privado me dice que si algo le pasara, buscase la ayuda de su amigo, el caballero de libra? Un santo a quién no conozco…. ¿por qué dice que es un presentimiento de su muerte ya cercana? O ¿es solo por nombrar a alguien de su total confianza a quien pueda acudir en caso de consejo?

Ha pasado ya algún tiempo, pero yo tengo tanto en que pensar, el ambiente ha cambiado mucho en el santuario, Aioria está más cariñoso conmigo, eso me ayuda, ciertos rumores sobre Saga, el aumento en tus pesadillas, el incremento en los ayunos de Shaka y las travesuras de Milo, la nostalgia por la lejanía debida a que algunos han ido a entrenar a otros lugares, debería consultar a su santidad sobre todo lo que ronda en mi cabeza, tal vez mañana.

Percibo un cosmo muy sombrío, malvado y colosal en el santuario, así que voy a buscar a nuestro líder, me indican está cuidando de nuestra deidad, entro a los aposentos de la diosa y lo veo… peleo con el…. Lo reconozco…. ¡Por Athena! …. Tengo millones de cosas en mi cabeza y alma, algunas tendré que resolverlas en mi templo, tendré que establecer prioridades mientras escapo por mi vida y la de ella: la deidad que llevo en brazos, mi adorado hermanito…. ¡Por Athena cuanto dolor! Mis compañeros y amigos, la tan cercana guerra santa, ¿qué será lo mejor que puedo hacer, en tan poco tiempo?

Fin


	3. respondiendo comentarios

Primero que nada, mil gracias por leer esta mi primer historia, sus lindos comentarios son muy bellos, rebasaron con creces todo aquello que pudiese imaginar, gracias!

Lamento no saber responder comentarios en esta página, así que si alguien sabe como hacerlo, acepto las instrucciones y/o sugerencias que tengan, sin más por el momento, paso a responder sus tan lindos comentarios sobre la historia...

MacrossLive: muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, por el tiempo de leer y comentar, te extiendo una disculpa ya que al querer responder tu primer comentario, lo hice mal y te respondí varias veces lo mismo, en una pestañita de la página que no sé como funciona, en fin... me alegra saber que te gustó la historia de Aioros sobre Mu, para mí escribir elogios para él, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, Mu también es de mis personajes más queridos en Saint Seiya, desde que lo vi me agradó mucho, y al saber que sería el caballero de aries, me sentí más que orgullosa de mi signo. De las "tikas" hace tiempo leí que, era el nombre que se le daba a los puntitos, que tienen los bellos lemurianos en el inicio de sus cejas. Y sí, en mi historia Mu es tan poderoso, que su subconsciente le permitió darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Saga.

Gracias nuevamente :*

Alice Mukami: muchas gracias por el tiempo de leer y tus bellas palabras, en cuanto a tu propuesta se me hace interesante, trataré de tomarla en cuenta, me es difícil tratar de imaginarme como hacerlo, Saga para mi es un personaje un poco... creo en parte es el motivo de mi bloqueo, no logro iniciar o armar lo que tengo de la historia dedicada a él, así que hacerlo será el primer reto! Gracias por tu propuesta =D

Gracias mil por leerme y comentar :*

La historia dedicada a Alde ya está terminada y, tengo un poco de la historia para Milo, Shaka y Saga... tengo bloqueo y espero sea temporal, quiero salir de la casa de geminis, o ¿será que me atrapó el laberinto de luz y sombra? Mu, Shaka, Aioros por favor... sáquenme de aquí ;)


End file.
